


Inviting vilence

by William_Grahm



Series: Will Grahams post TWOTL Dream's [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Description of really gross things, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gross, M/M, Mutation, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Vulnerability, Will Has Nightmares, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: @a_FREAK_brainstormPrompt:Hannibal mutates into a great beast in his sleep: a hawk, stag, and moth.All the animals are mutated together to form one large creature, and Hannibal is consumed by it to become, in turn, part of the beast.





	Inviting vilence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Soul_and_Perfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/gifts).



> This dream is written for @/a freak brainstorm! On tumblr!  
> (This is also being posted for my followers on tumblr for I have finnaly hit 700! Wooo! Thank you! I hope you enjoy!  
> Inviting horror)

_The man's body hit the floor with a thud. Hannibal wrapped his strong arms around Will and pulled him in close for a post murder cuddle. Will thought it was weird at first, but went along with it seeing as he was exhausted from the kill and the embrace was helping him stand. Will let his eyes close as he leaned back into Hannibal, but he was harder then usual. Hannibal was a strong man, well built, but he had his soft side and his tummy was one of them._  
  
  
Will opened his eyes again as the arms around his waist that were supposed to be Hannibal's started to tighten uncomfortably. As he looked down at them they were not arms at all, but wings. Will's eyes widened as he started to squirm his way out of the wings, but they just kept getting bigger. Soon enough the wings grew large enough and engulfed him. All that was left was darkness. Will sat in a pitch black room and there was nothing, until a spotlight lit up with a loud ‘vume’ at the other side of the room.  
  
  
“I don't find you that interesting,” Will heard his own voice come from the walls and ecco into his ears.  
  
  
“You will,” comes Hannibal's response from the darkness.  
  
  
“I can feed the caterpillar..” Hannibal's voice eccos again. Will looks around the room for something, anything, “i can whisper through the chrysalis,” With that Hannibal steps into the spotlight across the room, “ but what hatches follows its own nature and is beyond me.”  
  
  
Will smiles at seeing his murder husband. Standing he starts to make his way over to Hannibal, but he stopped short of five feet as Hannibal head began to twitch. Will raised an eyebrow as antlers slowly rose out of Hannibal's head and reached for the ceiling in sharp jagged spikes. His skin falling from his body as he falls to his knees.  
  
  
Will steps back and watches in horror as the lights flash on to reveal them back in the Primavera in florence. Will stumbles back as Hannibal begins to walk on all fours skin now shed and muscle dripping with blood as his mutated body continues to transform as he crawls his way to Will. Will's breath hitches as the wings emerge from Hannibal's shoulders once again, the wings now revealed to be covered in black feathers. The wings extend far across the room. With one flap the wings brought Hannibal up into the air and over Will as the young man falls onto the steps of the hall. As Hannibal's body zooms down toward Will he screams, but nothing happens. Not realizing he had closed his eyes he opens them to see the botticelli. He looks over slowly to see Hannibal looking normal and staring into his eyes. The scene just as lovely of a vision as the first time they sat there together.  
  
  
“If i saw you everyday, forever, will. I would remember this time.”  
  
  
Will smiles before realizing the words did not come from Hannibal's lips, but from the air around him. Will’s smile faded and he stood up to take a step back. The room began to morph, he suddenly felt tired and heavy. He let himself fall, but didn’t hit the ground. Instead he woke in a hallway, but not just any hallway. A familiar walkway of the baltimore hospital for the criminally insane. He looked over to see Hannibal's door and then began to walk over and push it open. He walked into the room to see himself walking up to Hannibal who stood in his white jumpsuit inside his sell.  
  
  
“You are family, Will,” Hannibal says looking at him instead of the Will that was standing the opposite of him from the sell. Chills went down his spine as a chilly wind blew into the room. The wind pulled him into the other Will in the room making them one. The glass wall of the jail cell shattered as will stepped closer. He shielded himself from the glass shards and closed his eyes. As he opened them again he was on the ground. He slowly looked around the room for Hannibal, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a tall shadow rose up behind him and the beast pulled him in again. The body even harder and rougher than before, but the wings were soft, and weathered.  
  
  
“You know, Will, you worry too much.”  
  
  
As Hannibal's words filled the air Will closed his eyes. The sound of his heart filled his senses. Slowly he turned around in the beast's grip and looked up into the mutated face of Hannibal. Skin now gone and feathers filling out his neck and head, antlers towering high above them both. Without another moment of thought Will took a breath and leaned up closing his eyes as he pressed his lips onto the skinless and bloodied figure.  
  
  
Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal looking back at him, but he was now completely normal again.  
  
  
“As i told you,” Hannibal says this time from his lips, “you’d be much more comfortable if you relaxed with yourself.”  
  
  
Will smiled as Hannibal strong hand came up to cup his cheek. Hannibal then wrapped his arms around the young man and pulled him close. His arms filling with the feathers once again, they were warm and inviting this time. **  
****  
****  
** Will's eyes fluttered open to see darkness. He turned to look out the hotel Window and then reached over to turn on the lamp next to his bed. The room fills with the light from the lamp to reveal Hannibal sleeping in the other bed in the room. Slowly Will gets up and walks the short distance over to Hannibal’s bed. Looking down at the man who lay there weak and vulnerable. He was better now and the infection was gone, but he was still weak from the exhaustion of the fight for his life. Hannibal's arm moved, and then his leg, face beginning to twitch and contort, he was having a nightmare of his own. Will climbed into the bed laying behind Hannibal, wrapping his arms around him gently. Hannibal sterd momentarily looking back at Will and Will froze. Hannibal's face was mad and groggy, eyes narrowed and squinted, but then Hannibal's face softened into a smile as he leaned back into Will's embrace. Will reached back to turn off the light before wrapping his arms around the older man once again. Both men let out a sigh of contentment. It had been all but two weeks from the fall and Will was finally opening up. Quicker than Hannibal imagined, and quicker then Will could have imagined either. Hannibal slowly fell back into a peaceful sleep as Will kept him warm in his arms. After a few moments of thought, where they were going? what was he thinking? Bedelia was right, and he knew exactly how to show her..As Will thought he began to yawn and after a while he drifted off into his own sweet slumber, dreaming this time of Bedelia’s face..When she finally gets what's comin to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you reed please feel free to leave a kudos and then hop over to my tumblr to submit your own idea for a post fall dream fic in my Ask section! @savehannibal-willowg
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
